Storm
by iceangel-03
Summary: Contains death scences. Read and find out but please R
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters (except Rosie-Jane and this story), This is a one-shot at writing so yea please R&R 

Wind whipped at the trees. Branches lashed across the small cottage windows. Lightening zigzagged across the dark midnight sky, not a star in sight. Thunder rumbled ahead and the rain started. Litres of rain tumbled out of the darkened sky creating piles of mud and debris over the small section.

Bra awoke at the noise of the storm. She wasn't afraid. She sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. Knowing that sooner or later she would need candles she got up and put on her too small - but comfortable - dressing gown. Running down the hallway to the kitchen Bra switched on the lights on her way. Suddenly the cottage was plunged into darkness, the moment she'd been dreading had come. She was halfway to the kitchen and was debating wether to carry on or turn around. The candles won, she continued through to the kitchen and located the candles.

The doorbell rang. Bra froze where she was with the light of the lighter flickering in the dark, she hastily lit a candle. She had been waiting months for this, the time, when her ex-boyfriend Goten had said he'd come and get rid of her during the next storm.

Bra crossed over towards the front door and opened it wide. She stood shocked at the figure in the door way, instead of a short, stout blond man their was a tall, lean dark stranger holding a bundle of blankets blocking her doorway. He spoke.

"Can we come in? It's rather wet out here."

Remembering her manners Bra ushered him into her sitting room and lit a fire with a pot of water to boil for the tea.

"My name's Trunks" he said in his masculine voice. "And this here is my daughter Rosie-Jane." he indicated to the moving bundle of yellow and green blankets.

Holding out her hand Bra introduced herself and told Trunks to sit down. 

"Would you like a hot drink?" She asked him.

"That would be nice" He replied, placing his daughter down on one of the chairs where he supported her with cushions. Bra came back to the lounge and poured the tea before sitting back down. 

"She's quiet." Commented Bra nodding at the sleeping baby.

"She's worn out." Replied Trunks, taking a steaming cup of tea.

"I have something very important to tell you" Trunks said once she was sitting back down. "I am your older brother. I didn't find out till a few months ago when my adoptive parents told me I was adopted. It came as a shock to me as well. I had always dreamed of having other siblings and knew there was a hole in my heart where there was something missing." He stopped there and waited for a response. When nothing came he carried on "I had no idea I was adopted. My parents - or at least who I thought were my parents - never told me. The only reason they did tell me is that my father was diagnosed with cancer and wanted me to know before he died. I had to come find you. So I quit work and me and Rosie-Jane have been looking for you ever since." Bra was shocked. Her parents had never said any of this to her. How did she know that she too was not adopted. 

The storm raged outside still and showed no signs of letting up any time soon.

After her initial shock Bra spoke "I've been dreading this night. The night of the 'Great Storm'. my ex-boyfriend promised he'd find me and kill me. He said he'd finish what he should have finished when we meet. I don't wish to let him in but he said he'd get in somehow if I did not."

The doorbell rang again. This time Bra didn't get up, Trunks said he'd answer the door and picked up the lit candle and headed towards the front door. Opening it up he saw Goten, the man Bra had never wanted to see again.

He had pulled out his gun - a .22 pistol - and aimed it at Trunks's head without looking at who he was aiming at - right between his eyes where he had always promised to shoot her. Goten pulled the trigger. Trunks fell to the floor, just before Bra walked in and before she knew it Goten turned the gun on himself and shot another bullet, this time through his own head.

Bra gasped in shock. She had two men dead on her hallway floor - Goten her ex-husband, the man she thought she loved and Trunks, her older brother who had been travelling for days to meet her for the first time. It was the worst night of her life she had found an older brother only to lose him again and all of a sudden was left with a niece to look after. One she never knew she had. She had also lost Goten of which she was glad, he could never bug her again.

A wail pierced through the cottage. Bra fled out of the hallway and into the lounge where she scooped up her first niece. The storm stopped and the light's flickered back on, stars shone once again in the dark night sky. Bra sat on the edge of the chair and rocked Rosie-Jane back to sleep.

Sirens in the distance could be heard in the quiet night sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters - Just this story and Rosie-Jane 

SqrlDotYay@netscape.net - no this is not the second chapter to Sea Storm, I just write a lot of stories about storms, death, suicides, drowning etc. Yea rather weird but it's what I like and find easiest to write about. Thanks for your review

ladybugg - here it is a second chapter to this story. Sorry for killing Trunks. I won't say anything about what's in the chapter. You gave me some ideas to base it on/around though. Thanks for your review

Jay - I will (have) put in the summary that it is an AU. Sorry didn't really think of that in the first place, but I post these things late at night. I guess I do write weird, but it is my mind putting words down on paper. Thanks for your review

********************************************************************************************************

Ok by the looks of it, this WAS ment to be a one-shot but at the moment it is looking like going onto three chapters, possibly more.

********************************************************************************************************

Bra went out early the next morning to survey the extensive damage that had been created by the storm the former night. She knew that she had to call Pan and get all seven Dragonballs together. But what would she do with Rosie-Jane, she knew she could not leave a child of that age at home by herself. She heard the cry of the child and rushed inside to her aid. Without much experience she rang Bulma to get her to come over.

"Pan?" Bra asked as Pan picked up the phone. "I need your help. We must find the Dragonballs. Soon. Come over and I'll explain it to you."

Pan was over within minutes. "Well what did you want? What's wrong?" she demanded of Bra.

"Calm down there's a sleeping infant her, don't wake her." Pan looked very confused "Sit down, I'll explain it to you."

"It started late last night, Goten was meant to come over and kill me, remember what I told you when we broke up? Well when the doorbell rang I thought that's who it was, but it wasn't, it was a man, not much older than me, he had a bundle of green and yellow blankets in his arms, his daughter."

Pan looked confused. "Well what does this have to do with the Dragonballs?"

"Hold on I'm getting there. He said his name was Trunks. He told me that he was my older brother. He'd been adopted out when he was born. He only found out because his father had been diagnosed with cancer. Ever since he's been travelling with his daughter Rosie-Jane to try and find me. I told him about Goten. When the doorbell rang again he went and answered it and Goten cannot have looked to see who it was and shot him down before turning the gun back on himself and shooting himself. I was left with his daughter. We must bring Trunks back. For the sake of his daughter. Please help me."

Pan agreed that she would. "Well come on then what are you waiting for? We don't have to long."

Bra yelled out to Bulma to look after the infant and that her and Pan were going to find the Dragonballs. With that out of the way Bra and Pan took to the air and went to search for all seven of the Dragonballs.

***************************************************

_12 hours later_

Bra and Pan arrived back at the house with all seven Dragonballs. They relieved Bulma of her charge and set the Dragonballs down. 

********************************************************************************************************

WELL?? What did you think? Personally I don't think this is as good as the first chapter -but- i shall leave that up to you to decide. Please R&R :)


End file.
